bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyra Shenker
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 7. Biography Age: 25 City: Montreal, QC Occupation: Bartender Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Spicy, outgoing and funny. If you could take one thing inside the house, what would it be and why? My hat — I wore this hat while living in San Francisco when I moved there during a bad break-up, and during that same time when I came out as non-binary. So this hat symbolizes a newer and stronger version of myself. Do you have a strategy to win "Big Brother Canada"? Yes, you have to know how to adapt to the people you are with and understand how they perceive you. So my strategy is to use my personality to my benefit and be the comic relief but also the shoulder to cry on. I have an easy time connecting with people because I’m very open minded and accepting and because of that, people feel they can put their guard down around me. I am definitely going to be there for the houseguests and have them underestimate me and see me as emotional support rather than a threat. I also want to align with different types of people so we have multiple strengths in our group but I will definitely have one ride or die within the alliance. What are you known for? My dad jokes! Working in customer service, I am very charming and can flirt with everyone, but people always tell me I’m a walking dad joke. What part of the "Big Brother Canada" experience do you think will be the hardest for you? Not knowing who you can trust. Heading into the house, I’m going to be very analytical and not trust people until they prove that they’re trustworthy. But even then — just because they prove it once, doesn’t mean they’re not going to stab you in the back the next time. I’m an intimacy addict — I love getting close to people, so that’s also going to be a struggle to not let my emotions get in the way and not be super confrontational if I do feel backstabbed. Who is your "Big Brother Canada" (or "Big Brother") idol and why? I have two! I loved the way Neda Kalantar played her first season ("Big Brother Canada" seasons 2 and 5). I think she was brilliant and had an excellent way of being a mastermind behind the scenes and no one saw her as a threat. On the other hand, Kevin Martin played a very different game and was more aggressive but was still very brilliant. These are two players who thought about everything they did. They didn’t just think two steps ahead, they thought 10 steps ahead, and I plan on being one of those players. It’s not just about winning, I want to be a legend! 'What do people from your hometown have that gives them an edge to win "Big Brother Canada"? ' You meet all different kinds of people while working in Montreal. There’s both French and English speaking people and it’s a diverse city so you have to approach these situations very differently. So I think this has helped me become more adaptable and more understanding of differences and more tolerant. Montrealers are very tolerant. Player History - Big Brother Canada 7 Competition/Task History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia *Kyra is the first non-binary person to compete on Big Brother Canada. *Kyra is one of four Canadian HouseGuests to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction and survive, the others being Raul Manriquez, Dillon Carman and Merron Haile. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 7 (CAN) Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Non-Binaries